capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Galuda
Galuda first appeared in Power Stone and is from the town of Dullstown. Galuda is age 34, weighs 242 pounds, measures 6'7". When in Power Fusion, he is known as the Proud Eagle, in which he similar to a totem pole. Story Power Stone Galuda lives in the western wilds. He is a shaman with a tender heart and hatchet-sharp intelligence. To save his village from a mysterious disease he is on a worldwide search for Power Stones. Though he is a pacifist who abhors fighting, Galuda has sworn revenge on the "one-handed man" who brought sickness to his people. In his ending, Galuda finds the Power Stone he had been seeking on his journey. He returns and cures his village of a mysterious disease, most importantly the chief's daughter, whom he marries. A giant statue of Galuda is erected in his honor, which is then shown impressing tourists in current times. Power Stone 2 Galuda was just happily married to the chief's daughter in their village, and they are on their honeymoon. On their comfortable trip in the airship Royal Heaven, Galuda's wife looks out of the window. "What is that castle?" At that moment, the airship is shaken hard and they are thrown out through a window. Galuda loses consciousness. "Where is this?" When Galuda wakes up, he finds himself in the castle. He must find and save his wife! Characteristics Galuda is one of the more powerful characters and has decent speed to get around, unlike Gunrock. His offensive and defensive abilities are high, and he doesn't have any major weaknesses. The key with Galuda is to get in close to theenemy, but he is also a very well-rounded characte good at just about everything. His right trigger Power Fusion is hard to aim, but is very damaging when done correctly. In the first Power Stone, his Light of Judgment was also hard to aim. It was removed in Power Stone 2. In Power Stone Collection, he unlocks the Totem Hammer. Power Drives and Power Fusions * Light of Judgement: His right arm becomes a bow that fires a barrage of powerful arrows of light (Removed in Power Stone 2). * Heaven's Cry * Light of Vengeance * Heaven's Victory * Wings of the Eagle: bird-like wings of light sprout from his back, granting him the power to fly. * Star Fire Anime In the anime he was originally voiced by Masashi Kurada, and in the English version no actor was credited for the voice of Galuda. Originating from Soil Land. Galuda was part of a tribe called the Soaring Eagles and had a sister. Lilica, the chief's daughter, was engaged to be married to Galuda, but due to an illness she got when they left their village, the wedding was postponed. His Power Stone was found at the top of the totem pole in his tribe's original homeland, which was taken over by settlers. Ever since that Power Stone was in that totem pole, peace and good health settled on Galuda's tribe and those who disrespected it were cursed. Soon, peace was made between the Soaring Eagle tribe and the people of Soil Town (which is now called Eagle Town). At the end of the series, Lilica and he finally get married. Gallery Image:PSGaluda.png|''Power Stone 2'' Image:PSGaluda2.png|''Power Stone'' Category:Power Stone Characters Category:Characters